perdoname
by Luna de gaara
Summary: Goku se murio, la dejo sola, un deseo egoista... Y chichi milk es golpeada por la realidad. Cada uno tomo un decisiónn quien sabe si es correcta. El hombre que me ama... es lo que desea... One- shot


_Ya se que van a decir que primero termine todos los fics que están inconcluso pero no me pude resistir a escribir esta pequeña historia de unas de mis pareja favoritas (aunque no se porque lo sea)._

_Si trata del amor, de la amistad, de la familia…… espero quesea de su agrado_.

**Amarme**

La noche de celebración por la muerte del monstro buu se estaba terminando, después de comer, beber, la zozobra de Bulma se hacia mas evidente, esta feliz por que la lucha se finalizara y existiera la paz. Claro que sólo podría ser por unos años, ya que la tierra parecía empeñarse en estar siempre al borde del colapso.

Sin embargo nada de esto le preocupaba, más bien se sentía abatida por acoplar la noticia de que Goku reviviría, no por él, si no por su amiga Chichi y las explicaciones que tendría que dar.

Dirigiéndose hacia Goku, para darle un abrazo de despedida, observo perfectamente la mirada perdida de su amiga Chichi, mas valía que Vegeta, Trunks y ella escaparan de la tensa reunión familiar que comenzaría cuando la hermosa hija de Ox satan revelara sus sentimientos.

- adiós Bulma – dirigiéndose a Vegeta – Gracias – le dio una palmadita al hijo de ambos - espero que nos visites pronto. Fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio, al parecer nadie más que la peliazul se dio cuenta que esta no había pronunciado más que palabras de cortesía.

Goten y Gohan estaban complacidos al extremo de ver a su padre, mas el primero que el segundo, que por supuesto apenas lo conocía de la mañana previa, le atosigaba con preguntas y anécdotas de todas sus pequeñas y grandes aventuras; el mayor se limito a decir que estudiaba en la ciudad. Fue tanta la emoción que se quedaron despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche hasta que Gohan tuvo que llevarse a su hermanito a la cama.

Goku estaba nervioso, realmente no quería subir a su habitación, aquella que compartía con su esposa, el día del torneo fue bastante inusual por que ella……

**Flash back**

- Mama por fin podre conocer a mi papito???? – decía con los ojos abiertos de par en par Goten.

-Claro Cariño – su voz no contenía ni una pizca de emoción, más bien parecía cansada. Gohan los interrumpe comenzando a hablar de las grandes hazañas que hizo su padre, lo fuerte que es, lo amable y buen amigo.

- Mami papi es bueno en todo, de seguro también fue el mejor esposo – el niño buscaba la afirmación sonora de su madre, pero el silencio se junta llegándolo a hacer incomodo.

Chichi dijo imperativamente – Gohan llévalo tu, los alcanzare después - el cabello alborotado negro y el gi naranja se veía a unos escasos 15 metros- No quiero excusas, llévalo para que conozca a su padre… yo… los veré después – y se encamino en dirección opuesta a su difunto marido, ninguno de los mayores intento persuadirla, sabían que no podían entrometerse.

El encuentro padre e hijo que acabo de conocer, fue tierno, e infantil, se notaba que ambos personajes compartían mas que genes y personalidad.; es el vinculo que los une por la sangre sayayin.

Al final de saludar a todos sus amigos el guerrero muerto noto la ausencia de su esposa "ah es cierto donde esta Chichi (milk), creí que seria la primera persona en abrazarme, llorando como magdalena… después de tantos años." Pensaba un tanto inquieto pero no estaba listo para admitirlo, porque el mismo desconocía ese sentimiento, pues no era un hombre que le gustase conocer su interior.

En todas las faces del torneo la pelinegra de enormes ojos se mantenía a una distancia prudente de su difunto esposo ocasionalmente le dirigía una sonrisa o mirada, no eran los metros lo que le pareció extraño a este, si no el cambio físico de sus esposa. Tacones altos, un vestido negro con flores rojas, que le llegaba a las pantorrillas, el cabello en forma de corte cóncavo apenas tocaba sus hombros y el maquillaje…. No era atrevido como el de la esposa de Vegeta pero era evidente que tenia destreza en ello. Goku jamás la vio vestida así, con ese porte era difícil creer que tenia dos hijos pues sus curvas permanecían intactas al paso del tiempo.

"ummm debe ser mi imaginación, un cambio es normal después de tantos años. Mejor me enfocare en ganar el torneo, ser mas fuerte que nadie más" la mente del joven adulto vagaba por el deseo de luchar, después se ocuparía de darle un poco de tiempo a su familia, de hablar de algunas cosas.

En todas las peleas no escucho la voz gritona de alguien familiar, Chichi estaba extrañamente calmada, ni señales de su antiguo mal humor ni gritos ni aporreos, por mas que buscaba que sus miradas se conectasen parecía que ella le rechazaba, algo que jamás creyó que sucedería.

Todo era tan extraño era como si ella no estuviese contenta de volver a verlo.

**Fin del Flash back**

Se detuvo ante el pomo de la puerta a meditar sobre los eventos sucedidos el día anterior, claro los que tenían que ver con su familia, aunque eso era tedioso para él intento concentrarse intentado descubrir si había hecho algo que a chichi le molestara. Al final se dio por vencido la verdad es que lo suyo no era pensar y mejor decidió enfrentar la situación como mejor sabia, atacándola.

- Hola Goku - No se volteo a mirarlo ni un momento su esposa estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con ese vestido negro tan extraño.

-Pensé que estarías dormida - hizo esa sonrisa angelical sumada al rascarse la cabeza como un crio.

- No te preocupes – el tono en el que lo dijo hizo que se alarmara

_ ¿te sientes mal Chichi? ¿Estas enferma? – tomo la mano derecha de esta y obligo a que volteara el rostro, tenia los ojos en preámbulo a estallar en lagrimas.

- De alguna manera, eso es lo que siento – su voz se comenzaba a quebrar – que estado enferma, pero en el alma – el sayayin no entendía ¿Cómo se podía uno enfermar en el alma?

Su esposa retiro su cabello negro poniendo detrás de la oreja para poder contemplar lo ingenuos ojos de su antiguo esposo- Goku toma – estiro su mano que sostenía fuertemente un sobre –prométeme leerás esto, hasta la ultima letra. Nos veremos– dio un fuerte giro para deshacerse del amarre de su esposo, salió corriendo de la casa y unos segundos después la nube voladora se la llevo lejos.

Era claro que el saya era mas rápido que la nube o que su esposa, sin embargo no corrió detrás de ella, su actitud le tenia completamente confundidó, sabia que era un pelele en eso del matrimonio, y sin conocer la razón de su aparente enfado no llegaría muy lejos, probablemente la carta le explicaría mejor las cosas.

Tal vez era una lista de las cosas que tendría que hacer después de 7 años de ausencia, pagos o regalos que debía. Mejor no especular y leer el famoso papel antes de hacer cualquier prejuicio.

"_querido, Amado…. Hola Goku. No sabia exactamente como empezar esta carta ni la forma en la que hare para que te llegue al otro mundo, bueno de eso me encargare después de poner todas mis ideas aquí._

_Creo que recuerdas que mi madre murió al poco que naciera, lo que me dejo una familia algo quebrada, haciendo que cada vez deseara con mas ahincó tener una familia propia prodigándola de todo lo que necesitara, entre mas me hacia mayor mas lo anhelaba. Llego el punto, que lo admito, me obsesione con la idea, me quería casar con esa idea de la familia._

_En este punto no se si me estas comprendiendo. En todo caso esto me lleva a la promesa que te obligue a decirme, de que cuando fuéramos mayores nos casaríamos. Y fue tanta mi locura que te seguí al torneo de artes marciales para hacerla cumplir. Como eres un hombre de palabra, a pesar de que realmente no entendías el significado de nupcias, aceptaste de buena gana._

_Me hiciste tan feliz cuando me pediste que fuera tu esposa que el mundo se paro y mi imaginación comenzó a volar, con nuestro futuro, nuestra familia. Y debo decirte que no me decepcionaste, me diste lo que más ambicionaba: una familia feliz. Y después te moriste, lo que me dejo mucho tiempo libre para reflexionar sobre mi proceder._

_Debo confesarte que aunque aparentaba ser experta en eso del matrimonio, los años me hicieron darme cuenta del error fatal que cometí aferrándome a mi estúpida ilusión y en definitiva a ti. Y lo ciega que estaba obligándote a ser como no eres, intentando que cumplieras mis estándares. Como me odio por hacerte eso._

_Aunque me duela decirlo tú nunca me amaste como mujer, lo hiciste como amiga, madre de tus hijos, compañera, cocinera, ama de casa, nunca te enamoraste de mí como yo de ti. Y a pesar de que lo sabía supuse que con el tiempo me llegarías a querer la mitad de lo que yo siempre te amado. Me engañe a mi misma._

_Ni aunque viviera mil años a tu lado podrías amarme, simplemente no esta en tu naturaleza, tu inocencia aunado con el amor que tienes por la pelea no deja lugar para mi. Si, me has lastimado, sólo porque yo te he dejado hacerlo, no me debes nada Goku, nada, no sientas remordimientos o pienses que has hecho algo mal. Eres maravilloso tal como eres._

_Al principio me dolió tanto que no quisieras revivir, ahora lo comprendo nada te ataba a la vida, así que yo tampoco me atare a tu muerte, seguiré viviendo. Por mi, por mis hijos, por el mañana, por la esperanza de encontrar alguien que me ame. Perdóname por ser tan necia para forzarte a casarte conmigo._

_**Nota día presente**__: No la mande porque no tenía caso, ahora esto es para que sepas que mi vida no es igual que antes. Te agradezco los hermosos hijos que me has brindado y te juro que siempre seremos amigos, aunque te siga amando nunca se interpondrán nuevamente nuestras vidas en contra de nuestros deseos_

_PD. recuerda que fui viuda por siete años."_

Goku se quedo pasmado por la declaración abierta de algo que en su vida se hubiera atrevido a reconocer. Junto a la carta una foto que conocía bien, fue la primera vez que se puso un traje blanco y Chichi el vestido de bodas de su madre. Los dos sonreían, ella por que logro su sueño, el porque habría mucha comida en la fiesta.

La fotografía estaba algo arrugada se notaba que fue arrancada del álbum. A la vuelta decía la leyenda EL HOMBRE QUE AMO.

Al botar la carta al suelo apareció otra foto, mas pequeña donde un hombre de cabellos dorados hasta el hombro, vestido con una traje negro tomaba fuertemente del brazo de Chichi, ella un coserte blanco con una falda al juego, mientras besaba la mejilla del Joven.

Después de ver las palabras que estaban impresas, salió al bosque a caminar, en su corazón se entremezclaban la tristeza y el alivio, el primero por no darse cuenta de lo infeliz que hacia a "esposa", el segundo porque podría ser libre nuevamente y dedicarse a su gran amor: las peleas.

En la habitación que compartía Chichi Y Goku tiradas en el suelo dos fotografías, con dos hombres diferentes, una mujer en común, lo que realmente los distingue no es el físico si no mas bien el corazón.

EL HOMBRE QUE ME AMA se alcanza a ver cuando el viento levanta la fotografía de Armand y Chichi saliendo de la capilla de la capital, rodeados de amigos, Gohan, Goten….. Sobre todo de amor.

En el bosque se escucha un grito no se sabe si es de es rabia, dolor o consuelo.


End file.
